Lavanda
by Little outcast
Summary: Si hules a Flores, en primavera te persiguen los bichos?" Entonces la pequeña Hinata comenzó a llorar "Sólo era una pregunta!" Gritó Sasuke. Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente "Baka"... Ah, la tierna infancia.


_Lavanda._

—Mira que linda quedaste, Hinata, si hasta hueles a lavanda —le sonrió su mamá.

— ¿D-De verdad? —preguntó la pequeña con los ojitos brillantes. Su madre asitió, soltando una risita ante la ternura de su hija.

—Ahora, anda con Neji-kun para que vayan con Hanabi al parque.

— ¡Hai!

La pequeña Hinata, con sólo siete años, sólo tenía una meta: ser como su madre. Cada día, ser esforzaba por ser más delicada y femenina, trataba de ser más amable y cariñosa con las personas y por sobretodo, trataba de parecerse más físicamente a ella; decidió dejarse crecer el pelo y preocuparse de usar esos perfumes que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Para ella, la persona que más quería y que cuidaba de todos, la persona que mantenía unida a su familia, era su madre.

Oler a flores era todo una felicidad para la pequeña porque, valga la redundancia, su madre olía así.

— ¡Neji-nii-san! —gritó emocionada — ¡Adivina qué!

El aludido suspiró, preparándose para enfrentar a su primita. Con las mujeres nunca se sabía que prodría venir, y más aún con la pequeña Hinata. Recordó como recién la semana pasada le había pedido trezar su pelo y después hacerle otro tipo de peinados.

_A su amado y acondicionado pelo._

Desgraciadamente, su deber como primo —o en su defecto, de hermano mayor— le prohibía hacer sufrir a la menor, por lo que terminaba cediendo a todo lo que le pedía.

— ¡Kaa-san dijo que llevaramos a Hanabi al parque!

Ahí Neji le dijo adiós a la maratón de los Simpson que darían por la tarde.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hinata al ver la expresión de su primo.

—No, Hina-chan —respondió forzando una sonrisa que salió más como una amorfa mueca.

—De acuerdo... —lo miró la menor con cara de desconfinza— ¡Y adivina que más!

_¡No otra vez!_ — ¿Qué cosa Hina-chan?

— ¡Adivina a que huelo!

Oh, no. El pobre Neji era pésimo notando ese tipo de cosas, lo único que podía distinguir entre los olores de las chicas, era cuando una usaba el mismo shampoo que él. Tenía que decir algo bueno o Hinata lloraría ¿Pero qué decirle si él no sabía que quería escuchar la pequeña?

—Hueles... ¿Bien? — ¿No se podía equivocar con esa respuesta, o sí?

— ¡Nii-san! —Aparentemente sí— Te pregunté que _a qué_ huelo, no si olía bien.

El niño se acercó a ella, rogando a Kami que por una vez, pudiera decifrar algo del mundo de las mujeres.

Para su mala suerte, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

— _¡AAAACHÚ!_

— ¿Nii-san? —lo miró preocupada la pequeña Hinata ¿Por qué su primo no dejaba de estornudar?

—Hinata-chan —dijo gangoso— ¡Soy _alédgico_ a la lavanda!

Oops.

-

—Kaa-san ¿Va a estar Neji-nii-san bien?

—Sí, mi niña —la tranquilizó su mamá—. Sólo necesita descansar... pero temo que no te va a poder acompañar al parque.

—No importa —dijo tristemente—, puedo ir yo sola.

Su madre la miró con compación unos momentos, antes de que una brillante idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

— Hina-chan... ¿Te gustaría hacer nuevos amigos?

-

En la residencia Uchiha, los tres hombre de la casa se encontraban tirados en el sofá viendo televisión.

— Itachi, pásame las papas fritas —dijo Fugaku sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Itachi le pasó su pedido tambien sin dejar de mirar la tele.

— ¿Y dicen que _tooooda_ la tarde van a dar los Simpson? —preguntó Sasuke tomándo un sorbo de su bebida.

Fugaku e Itachi asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

— Genial —respondió Sasuke, riéndose al ver a Homero ser golpeado en la cabeza.

Fugaku e Itachi volvieron a asentir.

— ¡Itachi, Sasuke! ¡Despégense del televisor! —gritó Mikoto desde la cocina.

Sus dos hijos la ignoraron.

— ¡Hablo en serio! Tanta televisión no es buena —sus hijos continuaron sin inmutarse— y demás, tienen que acompañar a Hinata al parque.

Entones sus hijos reaccionaron, tirándo quejas a su madre de por qué tenían que ir.

—Ya escucharon a su madre —dijo Fugaku, echándolos del sillón y así acostándose en al buen estilo del flojo.

— ¡Pero okaa-san! ¡Yo no quiero ir! —Hizo puchero el pequeño Sasuke.

—Ya le prometí a la mamá de Hinata-chan que le acompañarían al parque —hizo una pausa un momento—... y además _necesitan_ algo de ejercicio que no sea presionar los botones del remoto.

Itachi levantó una ceja — ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? — Él era un genio, un pordigio ¡El se graduó antes de que Sasuke aprendiera a ir al baño solo! Él no tenía porqué ir.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar a los pequeños —Itachi abrió la boca para reponder algo—. Y tú como buen hermano mayor —la voz de su madre había adquirido un peligroso tono de forzada amabilidad— vas a dar el ejemplo e irás sin quejas _¿Cierto?_

Su hijo mayor la miró con mala cara, pero no se atrevió a responder, era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que seguir insistiendo no lograría nada más que un castigo.

Así, con unas infaltable quejas y comentarios no muy lindos por parte de Sasuke hacia Hinata, los hermanos Uchiha salieron de la casa.

—Fugaku —lo llamó Mikoto con su mejor voz melosa—, ahora estamos los dos _solos_.

Su esposo la ignoró, riéndose de un comentario hecho por Bart Simpson desde la tele — ¿Dijiste algo? —dijo al sentirse observado.

Su esposa le dedicó su mejor cara de enojo, antes de apagar el aparato y salir dando un portazo de la casa mientras murmuraba unas palabras hacia Fugaku, que ni él mismo se habría atrevido a decir.

—Debe estar en sus días — concluyó antes de volver a prender la tele.

-

La primera impresión de Itachi sobre la masión Hyuuga fue bastante simple: Ridículamente grande.

Por supuesto, al ser uno de los clanes más pooderosos —y más egocéntricos— era lógico que vivieran en un lugar grande, con espaio más que suficiente para cada uno, pero por Jashin-sama ahí adentro cabrían al menos unas quinientas personas comodamente.

La primera impresión de Sasuke sobra la pequeña Hinata fue bastante predecible: una molestia.

No como algo personal, era sólo que ella era la razón por la cual lo alejaron de su mejor amigo, la tele. Oh, y Sasuke siendo el niño mañoso que siempre habñia sido, no tendría escrúpulos en echárselo a la cara a la inocente.

Hinata no sabía que pensar, ya estaba más que nerviosa por el sólo hecho de conocer personas nuevas, pero las miradas que le lanzaba el menor de los Uchihas y el silencio del mayor, no le estaban precisamente ayudando a desenvolverse muy bien.

El camino al parque siguió silencioso, excluyendo claro, las quejas de Sasuke, y cuando ya faltaba menos de la mitad para llegar, Itachi decidió que ya había sido suficiente tortura mutua.

—Y, Hinata-chan —dijo, en un intento de comenzar la concversación—, ¿Por qué Neji-kun no pudo venir?

La verdad hacía un rato ya que le inspiraba curiosidad el por qué su guardián no estaba con ella como exigía el protocolo Hyuuga.

—Nii-san él... alergía... mi culpa.

—¿Perdón? —No esperaba que la voz de la niña fuera delicada, dejar de lado el hecho de que tartamudeara. Definitivamente era bastante distinta a cualquiera de su familia.

—N-Neji-nii-san e-él... t-tiene alergia a-a la l-lavanda.

—Ya veo ¿Tú la plantaste?

—N-No.. yo... kaa-san, ella m-me d-dió de e-ese perfume con olor a l-lavanda y-y... —Los ojos de la menor éstaban peligrosamente brillantes. Itachi, se puso nervioso, no necesitaba un escándalo al medio de la calle por un malentendido.

—Ya, no fue tu culpa —le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo para calmarla.

— A-Arigatou —dijo la pequeña, sonrrojada. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que Hinata sí le había agradado y que hasta era bastante bonita. Tal vez incluso en unos años más...

—Oye —se unió de pronto Sasuke— Si hules a flores... ¿Eso quiere decir que en primavera te persiguen los bichos? —dijo pensativo.

—E-Etto...

—Y tambien ¿Muchas personas son alégicoa a ti entonces? —Ah, la curiosidad infantil...

Fue entonces cuando la pequeña Hinata comenzó a llorar.

— ¡S-Sólo era una pregunta! —exclamó un incómodo y preoupado Sasuke —¡Aniki haz algo!

Itachi se llevó una mano a la frente —Baka.

—E-Es q-que y-yo s-sólo q-quería ser c-como kaa-sa y-y nii-saan se enfermó p-por mi culpa y-y-y...

Hinata continuaba llorando.

Sasuke continuaba gritando.

Si la cosas seguían así, de seguro alguien llamaría a protección infantil y entonces las cosas se pondrían feas. Itachi Trató de recordar entonces, que hacía su madre cuando estaba triste, y una brillante idea se le vino a la mente.

—Ne, Hinata-chan ¿Que tal si vamos por un helado?

Como por arte de magia, la pequeña se calló al instante que escuchó la palabra "Helado".

-

Para los niños de siete años, las niñas todavían eran una raza extraña que poseía la maldición de los "piojos", eran chillonas, rosadas y olían a chicle... _Eew._

Sin embargo, Sasuke se encontró poco a poco encontrando a Hinata como una excepción. Cuando no estaba llorando —Por que Kami que cuando lloraba sabía hacer ruido—, era bastante... agradable, e incluso ese peculiar aroma lavanda ya le estaba comenzando a gustar.

—S-sasuke-kun —lo llamó.

—Hmph.

—A-Ano... Itachi-san dice qque y-ya es hora de irnos.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Después de que habían ido por un helado, se habían dirigido directamente hacia la plaza y después a un pequeño bazar en el que ahora se encontraban. Pero entre todo eso no se les había podido ir la tarde, al menos no para su gusto, en la plaza sólo estuvieron un par de horas y en ese simpático lugar no habían visto no la mitad de los puestos.

—Pero Aniki...

—Otro día volverás a salir con Hina-chan —dijo Itachi molestándo a su hermano.

Como respuesta, Sasuke mostró cara de enojo y salió con la frente en alto del lugar. Prefería irse antes de que alguien pensara que él estaba interesado en alguna chica, especialmente su hermano, quien no dudaría en molestarlo cada vez que no tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Escuchó a Hinata a su lado soltar un pequeño bostezo.

— ¿Quieres que te carge? —Le ofreció el mayor.

La pequeña se sonrrojó —E-Etto.. I-Iie, y-yo...

Sasuke vio como Itachi negó con la cabeza antes de levantarla y acomodarla en su espala. La niña estaba tan roja como un tomate, murmurando continuamente disculpas que desde su lugar eran casi inentendible y mirándolo de reojo.

Se volvió a molestar. No bastaba con que Itachi fuera mejor que él en todo, si no que tambien tenía que quedarse con Hina-

Gruño antes de terminar ese pensamiento. Estaba bien, a él _no_ le importaban ni Hinata ni su tonto hermano mayor. Él no necesitaba a las chicas, por lo que no tenía una razón para que le importara.

—Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun —dijo de pronto—. Yo... muchas gracias —les dijo dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa.

Se sintió feliz entonces de que su hermano la estuviera llevándo, porque así, esa sonrisa sólo la pudo ver él.

—No hay problema Hinata-chan.

En el camino a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata se había quedado dormida, por lo que no se pudieron despedir de ella cuando su madre la fue a buscar. Tenía que admitir que eso le decepcionó un poco, no porque quisiera despedirse de ella, si no porque lo correcto era despedirse como su madre les había enseñado, para no quedar mal.

Si, claro.

—Sasuke —le dijo su hermano—, si nos apuramos podemos alcanzar a ver un último capítulo de Los Simpsons.

Cierto, la maratón; Lo cierto era que ya no le parecía tan importante. Se encongió de hombros.

—Como quieras —le respondió su hermano—, ya veo el efecto que tiene esa niña en ti —no pudo evitar burlarse.

— ¡Aniki! —le gritó sonrrojado.

* * *

Eeh... sé que debería estar escribiendo los caps de mis fic, pero no lo pude evitar :P hace poco lei un SasuHina chiquitines, y no pude evitar querer tener el mio xD

De todas fomas... ¿Les gustó? :D

pD: Ganó Obamaa!!! :D :D


End file.
